Half of My Heart
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Sam wants revenge after Jake scares her half to death. Its a back and forth paybacks.  As requested by AceTrace.  Lots of fluff!  One-shot


**Yes I know two one-shots posted in one day. Amazing for me! Well this one was requested by AceTrace and as soon as she gave me the idea I had to write it. Hope it's good as you imagined, AceTrace.**

**As for the title well I've fallen in love with the song 'Half of My Heart' by John Mayer and Taylor Swift. Lol. Had it stuck in my head all day. Well enough of chatter.**

**Review!**

**More one-shots coming soon. Don't forget one-shots requests open.**

**I'm going to start back on Love You Forever soon. Its about done I think. **

Half of My Heart

Sam sat by the huge old oak tree by the barn. It had become her favorite spot to be if she wasn't doing chores or anything else. She liked to sit there, reading or thinking.

At that moment precisely she was thinking. Jake was about to go off to college that weekend and it had put her in a bad humor. She did not want him to go. Who would she turn to for advice? She always turned to him for an advice. He was always there when she needed him. When he left she would have no one. Of course she had Jen but that wasn't the same as having Jake. Being without Jake was like having half of her heart missing. She admitted she liked him more than a friend but that all why she didn't want him to leave. It was just almost everything that concerned Sam concerned Jake.

Sam sighed, leaning her head against the tree trunk. She was beginning to get drowsy when rustling sounded above her.

Sam snapped back into reality, looking up but seeing nothing.

Just a bird, she thought to herself, about to close her eyes again.

Hissing and growling sounded right above her head. Sam jumped up half-crazed in fright. It was the sound of a cougar. She was deathly afraid of cougars ever since that attack last year. It was so horrid. She never wanted to live another moment like that.

Sam gasped, backing away from the tree slowly, knowing being fast would only make the cougar attack faster. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it as well as feel it.

With a final growl the cat jumped down and tackled her or so she thought. She screamed in horror as she hit the ground with a thud. She finally got a good look at the supposedly cougar.

Black hair tickled her cheeks and brown mustang-like eyes stared into her own. His eyes had an amused expression. Sam was pinned between two muscular pair of arms.

Jake Ely had her pinned to the ground. He had scared the life out of her for the fun of it.

"Jake," she gasped, heart pounding even harder than ever just because. She weakly tried to push him away but to no avail lost. She glared up at the Indian boy, defeated.

"You should have seen your face," Jake chortled, getting up and lifting Sam to her feet.

Sam was wobbly from being scared so bad but did her best to walk straight as they walked toward the house.

"That wasn't funny at all, Jake. You really scared me," she still gave him the death glare.

"Cowgirl up, Brat," Jake said simply before walking on ahead of her into the house.

Sam knew that if she was in a cartoon character smoke would be coming out her nose she was so angry with him, "I'll get you back Jake Ely!" she yelled after her friend.

Jake had the door already open as he looked behind him at her. He gave her a tomcat smile and shut the door.

Sam narrowed her eyes and ran inside. Oh she would get her vengeance and it would be sweet.

Gram looked from where she was washing dishes. Sam had slammed the door a little too hard.

With a huff she sat down at the table across from Jake giving him a sugar coated poisonous smile. Jake raised an eyebrow at her before turning the chair backwards and straddling it.

Ah, Sam thought slyly. Gram never liked it when Jake sat in the chair backwards. That was one good way to get him back for sure.

Jake then started to rock the chair back and forth.

"Gram," Sam said in a whiney tattle-tale girly voice, "Jake's sitting backwards and about to rock your chair backwards," she said, giving Jake an innocent look.

His eyes widened in disbelief then he glared at her in annoyance. She would be the brat he always called her.

"Jacob!" Gram said sharply.

There was a sickening teeth gritting screech as Jake turned the chair back to its proper position. Jake's black hair that was recently getting really long but just short enough to not stay tied back was in his eyes a little and he glared through the mass at Sam before flicking his head back reminding Sam of a horse to get his hair out his eyes.

Without realizing it they were leaning toward each other till their foreheads nearly touched. If looks could kill they would both be dead by the way there were staring at each other at that moment. Gram seemed to feel the tension between the two.

She clanked a plate of her famous chocolate chip cookies between the two teenagers. They sat back down in their seats looking half dazed and half aggravated.

"No need to be angry at each other. That ain't going to get you nowhere," Gram announced before turning back to dishes.

Sam hadn't helped but notice how handsome Jake was there being inches away from him. Oh! She shook her head rid all thoughts of what Jake looked like. Of course anybody could see how good looking he was. It was hard not to notice.

Jake cleared his throat a few minutes later after eating four cookies. He stood up and his eyes got a millimeter bigger as Sam got up too.

"Brat," he started as they walked out to the barn. He was annoyed that Sam had tattle-taled on him like they little kids.

"Jake," Sam said back, cocking her head up to see his expression. Of course it was a poker face.

Jake gave a sigh, walking close to her. To Sam's surprise he put his arm around her, "Guess who I saw today?" he asked.

Sam didn't have time to ask who. Her heart started to thump wildly as Jake held her close to his side.

"Your side-kick!" and with that, holding Sam where she couldn't move away. Jake side-kicked her good. Not too hard to bruise but enough to hurt slightly and surprise Sam.

Sam gasped and turned on her heels as Jake let her go and made a run for it in the barn.

"Jacob Ely, eat dirt!" Sam yelled loudly, drawing the attention of her family and the ranch hands. She ran after him, seeing no Jake anywhere in the barn. She knew he had to be somewhere and then it clicked. Loft!

Sam groaned, climbing up the latter almost falling off as Jake popped out and, "Booed," her. Sam had to grab a hold of his shirt to keep from falling. She gave him a glare. She hated depending on him as her life support. He hauled her up and they sat there for a while before saying he had to leave because he had to go shopping for college clothes.

**A few hours later:**

Sam fidgeted for the longest. She had just thought of a good plan to get back at Jake. It was a trick she had done before. She was going to take Witch, Jake's horse and make it look like she wandered all around then eventually came to River Bend. And Jake would have to track and finally when he finds his mare she's all dolled up with bows.

It was perfect! But maybe she shouldn't use Quinn, one of Jake's brothers for back-up. Adam! He was the perfect brother to use. He always wanted to get back at Jake.

Sam got up quickly from her perch on the porch rail and skipped along to tack up Ace. In five minutes she was heading off to Three Ponies Ranch. Jake would be gone so need to worry to be caught.

There was no Ely in the whole yard so Sam walked into the barn ramming right into somebody.

"Samantha? What are you doing here?" Adam questioned Sam as they regained balance. He just the man she wanted to see.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would help me play a prank on Jake." Sam, asked, feeling hopeful.

"Sure, anything for you Sammy girl," he gave her a wink, "What did you have in mind?"

Sam told him her plan and he agreed to back her up when Jake came back home.

Sam ponied Witch once again back to River Bend taking crazy shortcuts and sometimes looping around different trees just to annoy Jake.

Satisfied when Sam finally came over the River Bend bridge and to the barn, she tied Witch up to a pole at the end of the aisle while putting Ace up then went to get some fu-fu bows she kept on these occasions.

Sam wasn't very good at tying pretty bows but she tried and succeeded in one big bow around Witch's neck and several plated in her mane. Sam smugly put away her Witch beauty kit.

And then Sam waited…and waited…then…

"Samantha Anne Forster!" she leapt up from her spot on a hay bale at Jake's furious voice as he entered the barn, clenching his fists tightly. His eyes narrowed as he took in his fancy mare then looked back at Sam who pressed herself against the wall unconsciously.

He shook a finger at her, "I knew it had to be you, Brat. I just had that hunch," he came at her, looking dangerous. Oh he looked so mean and dangerous but he would never hurt her. He knew it and she knew it but she still couldn't help but press against the barn wall in a bit of fright.

He was in her face then but his expression wasn't angry really any more. He stared at her a few seconds before, leaning toward her, and gently lifting her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Sam had flinched as he took her chin and closed her eyes but was shocked as Jake's lips caressed hers.

"Jake!" she gasped, her dreams coming true.

Jake actually turned red and he stared at her a few seconds, "I couldn't stand it anymore Sam. I'm sorry but I've wanted to do that for so long. I thought making you mad would make me forget but Sam. I love you. You are the other half of my heart," Jake confessed in such a long string of words, Sam's mouth dropped open.

He felt the same as her. He was the other half of her heart.

"I love you too," Sam smiled then, really big. She hugged him then, catching Jake off guard.

But then she thought of Jake going off to college that weekend. Oh it was going to hurt so bad to see him leave her. He would probably find himself a college girl while he was there.

"I'm going to miss you," Sam choked, suddenly not wanting to let him go. How strange it was that only a few hours ago they were mad as fire at each and now were confessing their love for each other.

"I will call and write you every day. I promise. And I will come on every break," Jake vowed, giving her another kiss.

"I'm still going to miss you," Sam admitted.

"Promise me something, Sam," Jake pleaded, suddenly looking extremely serious.

"Anything," Sam said, looking in his eyes.

"Marry me—when I come back and am done with college," Jake took her hand in his delicately.

"I will," she smiled and together they walked off on into the sunset, fingers enlaced.

They would always have each other's hearts.

**AN: Makes so captivating about Jake?**


End file.
